L'histoir inverser
by FanFicDeOnePieceMarine
Summary: Imaginer que Luffy et ace sont entrer dans la marine, ses l'inverse de l'histoir que j'ai crée ebn fan fiction Bonne lecture!


**Salut! ses ma** **première** **fan fiction** **, alors je vous pri** **e** **de dire si ses bien ou pas car sa me donnera des avis. Merci!**

13 ans plus tôt dans le village de Fuschia

-Vous deviendrez des Marines !

-oui grand-père pourquoi tu pense que non ? Disait Ace

-A cause de certains pirates qui peuvent vous dire de débuter dans la piraterie !

Luffy s'apprête a rentrer dans la marine alors que son frère et son grand-père y et déjà. Luffy veut alors montrera son frère que lui aussi et fort et que se n'est pas une tapette.

Chapitre 1: Enfin dans la marine!

Je venais a peine de me levait alors qu'il était tôt, je descendis alors dans la cuis ou il y avait déjà Grand père et Ace

-Oï Luffy bon anniversaire ! Me disait Ace

-Hi Hi! Merci!

-Déjà 17 ans! rétorqua t-il?

-Eh oui Ace ton petit frère va enfin pouvoir rentrer dans la marine, hein Luffy?me disait mon grand père alors

-Oui, et je vais me surpasser pour être amiral Avant Ace !

Eh oui, je venait donc d'avoir 17ans, l'age de rentrer dans la marine en tant que nouvelle recrue. ah que j'ai hâte d'y être. Ace et a présent Comodor, et mon grand père et lui Vice amiral!

-Oï Luffy ne dis pas sa, ses dur, j'ai mis trois ans a être Comodor, et encore sa a étais dure!

-Oui oui ses sa. En tout cas je pari que je vais être Comodor avent toi!

-je ne pense pas car il y a plein de grade avant que tu devienne Comodor.

-Bah je sais, mes je vais me surpasser et attraper plein de pirate! L'ère de pirate sera bientôt finit!

-En tout cas je suis sur que Sabo aurait étais un bon marine...

Un moment de blanc s'installa, comme si s'était une minute de silence pour lui, déjà 7 ans qu'il et mort, on a retrouver son corps dans la mer, personne ne la sauver malheureusement.

-..., Mas il mort. Dis-je en lâchant une larme

Je n'avais toujours pas diriger qu'il étais mort, je me rends sur sa tombe tout les 1 ans pour son anniversaire. Ace vient souvent avec moi, on pose 3 verre de saké, et moi et ace buvons notre verre.

-Ne parlons plus de sa Luffy tu veut?

-Mais j'irais trouver celui qui la tuer et je le mettrai en prison! dis-je en pleurent

-Luffy... je... tu... pourras pas ses une personne importent qui l'a tuer! tu pourras pas le tuer!

-Luffy, va te préparer tu va être en retard!

-HEIN DÉJÀ 7H30!

-pas besoin de te dépêcher je te rappelle que tes a coter du quartier général de la marine, y a pas de quoi s'affoler!

Je partie en courant vers ma chambre, je pris une tenu banale, et mon chapeau de paille. J'enfilais d'abord mon tee-shirt puis mon slip et mon pantalon. puis je parti avec mon frère et mon grand père a la base. Je me mettait donc en file d'attente. derrière moi je vis Helmep et Coby.

-Oï Coby Helmep! sa va?

-Oh Luffy! Ouais-et toi

-ouais sa va :)

s'était enfin mon tour, je m'agença rapidement vers le bureau puis 'entendis une petite voix qui me disait donc

-Nom prénom age. et pourquoi tu viens dans la marine

-Monkey D Luffy 17 ans. Car mon frère et mon grand père sont dans la marine!

-Bon voici ta tenu, tu commence par contre pas par 3eme classe, car tu tes déjà bien entraîner, mes par 1er classe directement, voici ton uniforme. Et en effet ses comme ton frère !

-Oui Monsieur !*

-Après dirigez vous vers le rassemblement des 1er classe, ses a gauche quand vous sortez de la cabine.

Je me dirigea donc vers les cabines afin de me changer, je me déshabilla, j'enlevai mon tee-shirt puis mon pantalon, puis j'enfilai l'uniforme, il y eu une veste blanche, le colle étais blanc avec des bandelettes bleu, et un pantalon bleu foncée et une casquette blanche avec un encadrer vert devant au bordure bleu et au milieu écrit en gros « MARINE », j'enfilai tout tranquillement , puis je parti me mettre en ligne avec les autre 1er classe , il y eu Coby a coter de moi, mes aussi Helmep

-Oh la chance… tes directement 1er classe,

-Bah toi aussi non ?

-Euh… AH BON ?

-Oui ici ses le rang pour les troisième classe… ses la ou on ta dit aller non ?

-Bah oui ! Je suis 1er classe moi aussi !?

-Bah oui ! pourquoi tu serais la hein, mes tes vraiment con en faite...

-mes non t'inquiète !

On fut couper par notre supérieur, on se mettait donc rapidement en garde a vous pour le respect, il allait procéder a une appelle pour voir si il y a tout le monde.

-Coby ?

-Présent

-Helmepp ?

-Présent

-Zoro ?

-Mmm ? Présent

-Luffy ?

-Présent

Puis cela continuer, il y avait deux fille, et une mec blizzard au cheveux violet, il s'appeler Poluis. En tout on était 32 Je parti avec les autres recrues rapidement, Il s'agissait donc d'une visite « rapide ».

-Certains d'entre vous on vécu ici, donc il connaissent a peu prés tout. Mes pour les autres et les quelle que personne, on va procéder a une visite.

-j'ai une question !?

-Oui recrue n°4 ?

-A partir de quand on peut partir en mer ?

-A vous de vous trouver un vice amiral ou un capitaine, comodor, ou autre de haut rang.. donc officier en gros. mais après tout dépend si vous voulez aussi rester a la base en cas de conflits, dans tout les cas en cas de guerre vous serez appeler.

La matinée finissait par cette visite, grand père étais pas encore parti en mer, alors j'allais a la cantine pour leur demander alors de partir avec eux.

-Je peut partir avec vous !? S'il vous plaît, je suis un homme fort,

-OK, Vous faite a partir de maintenant parti de ma flotte, Bienvenue Recrue n°4 3eme classe.

-YOSHA !

-CHUTT LUFFY ! Tu va te faire remarquer dès le 1er jour ! Me disait-il

-Oui Monsieur !, ah euh en faite tes sur le bateau de grand-père aussi ?

-Mes bien sur que non ! Je suis parti avec d'autres personne ! Tu aura pas a me supporter !


End file.
